Gotta Be You Harry Styles one shot
by Iheart1D143
Summary: This is my first ever one shot so I hope you like this : Please rate and comment what you think about it. I don't own anything except the Lexi and the plot


_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed,_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed,_

_With your heart, I tore it apart,_

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence,_

_And no woman in the world deserves this,_

_But here I am asking you for one more chance._

**Alexis' POV**

I was walking to Harry's flat to surprise him for our anniversary, I was planning for a picnic at the park and a little star gazing. I was so excited so I hurried on to his flat. Upon arriving I unlocked the door and went in to find Harry. "Harry are you home?" I heard no response but a noise upstairs. I went upstairs and saw his door slightly open so I just went inside. What I saw broke my heart and sent my world tumbling down. A gasp escaped my mouth which caused them to pull away. Harry looked at me shocked "Harry how could you?" I asked as I felt tears streaming down my face "Lexi please it's not what it looks like." he said approaching me and tried to hug me but I took a step back and glared at him "Save it! We're through Harry Styles I don't ever want to see you again. I hate you!" I said then ran out of the house.

**Harry's POV**

As I stood there watching Lexi storm away, I realized what I just did. I turned to Miley and gave her a death glare "This is all your fault! If you didn't return to my life none of this would've happened." I said " Nuh uh uh watch what you're saying or else I'll send her the picture." she said with a smirk. "You know what? Go on! Send the picture I don't care! You caused me to lose the most important person in my life, are you happy now?" I asked with a hint of venom in my voice "Actually I am happy now, I broke you two up so my here is done." she said gathering up her things "Wait! What are you talking about?" I asked confused "If you must know, I was hired by someone to break you two up. It was all a lie." she said smirking a bit. I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed her against the wall "Who hired you to do it?" I furiously yelled and punched the wall next to her. Clearly she was shaken up about this, this was the first time she saw me so angry "I-it was C-caroline Flack" she stuttered. I let go of her and quickly ran out of the house.

_Can we fall, one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

'_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you,_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you,_

_Only you_

I slowly walked down the stairs trying to absorb the events that happened earlier. Suddenly I noticed a picnic basket on the dining table. I slowly approached it then looked inside. It was filled with mine and Lexi's favorite food, candles, music and blanket. Something suddenly caught my eyes, it was a present with a note attached to it.

Harry,

Happy Anniversary love! I hope you liked the surprise I gave you J. I worked really hard on it. I also hope you liked the present that I made for you, it's a compilation of our times together which the guys and me secretly recorded. Watch it when you get home. I love you so much, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I couldn't imagine life without you.

- Alexis

As I read the note, I felt tears streaming down my face. I opened the present and saw a cd inside. I went to the living room and inserted the cd. I sat down on the couch and hit play.

**Author's POV**

The video started with Lexi "Hey I'm here today to meet one direction and I'm so excited. I've always wanted to meet them and now's my chance. Wish me luck." she said to the camera then waited for her turn. When it was her turn she made a small conversation with the others while they signed her album but when it was Harry's turn to sighn her album, Harry saw himself just staring at her. Louis then nudge his side which snapped him back to reality. He signed her album then she gave him a small thanks then walked away. "That was awesome but I still didn't have a chance to talk to Harry, I just froze *sigh* but what's done is done." she said as she was about to turn off the camera but she was stopped by Harry calling her. "Oh uh hey Harry, what can I do for you?" Lexi asked "Uhm could I maybe uhm g-get your n-number…" he stutterd "Lexi, my name's Lexi and yes you could have my number." Lexi said and wrote doen her number on Harry's palm "Thanks" Harry said then kissed Lexi's cheek. When Harry left Lexi faced the camera to herself and said "Best day ever! Hope it will never end." she said as the picture next video showed Harry walking to Lexi's house "Are you ready Hazz?" Louis asked facing the camera to Harry "Ready as I'll ever be." he said. Harry started to sing 'What makes you beautiful'. While Harry was singing Lexi came out of her balcony and listened to Harry, Lexi was smiling which made Harry smile too. When Harry was don singing he said "Lexi could you come down please." "Sure just a second" she said then went outside "What are you doing here Harry?" she asked "I wanted to ask you something." he said "What is it?" she asked "Well Lexi,since I saw you during our signing in London I fell in love with you the first time our eyes met. So know I wanna ask you, Lexi will you be my girlfriend?"

he asked with hope in his eyes "Yes Harry I will be your girlfriend" she said then hugged him. The guys cheered and hugged the new couple "Why don't we end the lovely night with a kiss" Zayn said "Kiss kiss kiss" the boys chanted "May I?" Harry asked "Yes you may" Lexi said then leaned in closer to him but suddenly the rain poured. The others went to the porche while the three stayed in the rain, Louis wanted to capture the first kiss of the new couple. Both Lexi and Harry leaned in until there lips touched. They felt fireworks go off and when they pulled away Harry kissed Lexi's forehead and said "I love you" "I love you too" Lexi said then the picture faded. The next video started with me and Harry just hanging around in the living room, we were just talking and laughing "Hey Harry I've been thinking, why me? Why did you chose to love me among many other girls?" Lexi asked seriously "It's because you're you. I love everything about you. When I first saw you in one of our signings the very second that our eyes met I felt some connection between us.I didn't hesitate to ask for your number." Harry said smiling "I'm glad you did that or else I wouldn't have the best boyfriend ever." Lexi said "I love you" Harry said as our foreheads touched "I love you too." Lexi said closing the gap between them. The rest of the videos were just random moments of Lexi, Harry and the boys.

**Harry's POV**

After watching all of the video I started to reminisce all the moments that we had together. I really wish I could relive those moments when we were so happy together especially the time when we first met and our first kiss. When we first met I felt time stop and I couldn't hear anything but the pounding of my heart. I saw no one but the two of us as if we were the last person on earth. I was so happy when she gave me her number. As for the time when she became my girlfriend it was an amazing feeling, I felt like I was the luckiest man on the planet because she was mine and when our lips met on our first kiss, it felt magical like I was floating in thin air and when the rain poured I knew that she is the only girl for me. I decided to stop sulking and do something to get my girl back.

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles,_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was,_

_You've almost had enough,_

_And your actions speak louder than words,_

_And you're about to break from all you've heard,_

_Don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere._

_I'll be here, by your side,_

_No more fears, no more crying,_

_But if you walk away I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else._

_It's gotta be you,_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you,_

_Only you_

**Alexis' POV**

I locked myself up in my room ignoring everyone. Suddenly my phone rang, I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Harry. I debated whether to pick up the phone or not. My heart says to answer the phone and let Harry explain while my brain says to ignore him because of how much he hurt me. But I decided to follow my heart and answer the phone. "Hello" I said "Lexi please meet me at the park tonight." Harry said pleadingly "Why should I Harry? We're over, you cheated on me and that's something I can't just forgive you for." I said, I could hear my voice breaking as I tried to stop myself from breaking down "Please Lexi let me explain, if you still hate me after this, I'll let you go." Harry said, his voice breaking. That's the sound I don't ever want to hear from him, I hate seeing or hearing him cry because it breaks my heart. I sighed and said "Alright I'll see you in the park." "Really?" he asked "Yeah" I said "Thank you Lexi I'll see you later" he said happily. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement but then remember what he did 'What are you doing Lexi? Don't fall for him again.' I scolded myself "Yeah, bye" I said then hang up. I got dressed and went to the park. When I arrived there I saw that Harry prepared the picnic stuff I brought for our anniversary, it was really wonderful. I stared at it stunned when suddenly I felt arms around my waist. I turned around and saw that it was Harry. I escaped his grip and stepped away from him "Harry we're you, why did you still prepare this? I just came here to talk, maybe you had other plans. You know what I'm going home." I said walking away but Harry stopped me by grabbing my hand "Please Lexi stay, I prepared this because I want to show you how much I truly love and appreciate you." "Let go of me Harry." I said trying to escape his grip "No, not until you let me explain." he said. I faced him with tears streaming own my face and just stared at him "Lexi please say something" he said as he gently touched my face.I slapped his hand away and took a step back "What do you want me to say Harry? Huh Harry, you cheated on me! I thought you love me but I was just too stupid enough to believe that. I hate you!" I said then started pounding on his chest. He didn't do anything to stop me, he just hugged me as I cried into his chest "sh sh please don't say that, I love you and only you. You're my life, my everything and I would be nothing without you. This is all Caroline's fault, she planned all this just to break us up. She hired Miley to befriend me again, come to my house and kiss me. I'm sorry I let it happen. I never should've talked to her, I never should've allowed her in my house but most of all I should've pushed her away when she kissed me. Please forgive me Lexi, I can't live life without you, please give me one more chance." he said. I looked up and stared at him to see if he was lying. "Please Lexi, I'll make everything better." he said with pleading eyes.

_Oh girl can we try one more, one more time?_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more time_

_I'll make it better_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more_

_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

_Cause it's gotta be you,_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you,_

_Only you._

I continued staring at him and I could see the eagerness in his eyes to know my answer. I took a deep breath and said "I believe you Harry" Harry perked up when he heard it "Really?" he asked with one of his cheeky grins "Yes, only if you forgive me. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain, I jumped to conclusions. I was just so hurt when I saw you two kissing. I just couldn't think straight." I said "You don't have to apologize Lexi I understand, I would probably do the same if I was in your shoes." he said kissing my forehead. He took my hand and let me to the picnic blanket, we sat down and took a glass of wine "Happy Anniversary Lexi" Harry said "Happy Anniversary" I said then gave him a peck on the lips. All night we just talked then we watched the stars. "They're so beautiful aren't they?" I said "Not as beautiful as you Lexi." he said playing with my hair. "Look Harry a shooting star!" I exclaimed pointing at the sky. I closed my eyes and made a wish."What did you wish for?" He asked " I wish to have a happy life with everyone that I love, what about you Harry?" I asked " I wish to marry the girl of my dreams." he said as we stood up he then got down on one knee and took out a box from his pocket "I realized today that I don't want to ever lose you again Lexi, you're my one and only, the only girl I was to spend my whole life with, the girl of my dreams my world and my everything. Si Lexi please make my wish come true and marry me." He opened that box and saw the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I felt tears streaming down my face and I couldn't find the words to say so I just nodded my head. Harry jumped around with happiness then twirled me around then put the ring on my finger "You made me the happiest man ever Lexi." he said as he twirled me around again. I couldn't help but smile at him, this is the Harry I fell in love with and the person I will spend my life with. The rain started to pour and it reminded me of our first kiss "I love you so much Harry" I said "I love you too Lexi" he said then we kissed each other. The kiss felt like our first kiss, if was full of magic and love. Love made our relationship stronger and no one or nothing will ever break us apart ever again.

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you,_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you._

**Epilogue**

It's been almost ten years since Lexi and Harry got married. Lexi gave birth to 3 wonderful children and is expecting a new baby. Harry Jr. was born on June 1st 2017 who is now 5 years old and the twins Louis and Darcy who was born on February 1st 2020 who is now 2 years old. The band is still together have their own families, Louis and Eleanor had 2 twins also, Alexis and Harry who is 4 years old. Liam and Danielle has 1 child who is Niall and they are also expecting a baby soon. Niall is now engaged to his long term girlfriend Mae and is also expecting a baby. Zayn on the other hand is still with her girlfriend princess but they are soon to be engaged. The boys bring their families on tour together and it made their relationship stronger than ever. They are now a one big happy family. Lexi and Harry's relationship is stronger than ever despite the problems and rumors that they faced because their love conquers all and nothing will ever break that.


End file.
